Grooming
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: I don't know why, but after awhile, Liz stop resisting my grooming efforts. Kid POV Light KidxLiz


I don't know why, but after awhile, Liz stop resisting my grooming efforts.

It had been nothing short of a battle to convince her that she just wasn't doing it properly. But I can't place the blame on her though; something trivial like eyebrow care is difficult to do by ones self with only a mirror as aid.

To be symmetrical, one would need help from another.

I, however, have learned the art of taking care of myself and being symmetrical at all times of course.

Liz has not.

Therefore she needed my assistance.

Whether she wanted it or not.

"Liz! Be reasonable! You never do it right!" I would plead.

"Kid, stop being creepy. I'll do my eyebrows my way" she growled, looking over her magazine to glare at me but her angry expression only caused her brows to extenuate as they creased forward.

I bit my lip, trying desperately keeping eye contact though already spotting five small hairs she missed.

What an ugly number.

"Please Liz…I'm begging you let me fix it" I cracked; I didn't care how sad or pathetic I looked as I cried and begged.

"…Jesus are you kidding me…" Liz sighed, putting down her reading material and rubbing her temples, looking down at me as I groveled on my knees by her feet, " Fine, you ca- HEY!" she yelped.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience but this is the best way to do it" I stated quickly and calmly, sitting on her lap with my knees sinking into couch with her legs in between (symmetrical posture is key when making symmetrical art) with tweezers in hand.

"You just keep giving me excuses to beat you senseless…" she grumbled, from the corner of my eye I could see her gripping the couch under her, in a small attempt to keep herself from mauling me. But I didn't care; she would thank me later when I was completed with my work.

"Just relax" I stated, gently grasping her chin with my free hand to carefully maneuver her head, adjusting to the direction of light to locate the problem at hand, literally I suppose.

Liz did everything in her power to keep from eye contact, which was good; we didn't want things to get awkward now.

Locating the strays she somehow managed to miss was easy, I brought the tweezers closer, ready to begin, "I'll be gentle"

"Please stop talking" she quickly replied, keeping her eyes as far away from mine as possible.

"Alright alright…" I shrugged and plucked the first small strand from her skin and onto the next. She didn't even flinch, she knew just as well as I did that beauty is pain, thus able to take any immediate plucking that needed to be done.

I kept my focus throughout the mission, though it was rather obvious Liz was uncomfortable with my staring and holding her face to keep her steady but was, thankfully, patient with me.

I don't recall how long I was there, long enough that Patty had returned home and due to obvious reasons, the only one available to start making dinner.

Liz and Patty spoke but I don't remember what was said, just blurs as I kept my eyes on the art in progress, completely focused.

However I was aware enough to sense Patty trying to sneak up on me from behind, in which she was scolded before doing so.

"Kid…you've been staring at my forehead for about thirty minutes" Liz stated, suppressing the anger as best she could though that didn't stop her from glaring at me again.

I blinked out of my trance, "Have I? Seems longer than that…"

"Can I hit you now?" she grumbled.

"That won't be necessary, you're finished and symmetrical!" I couldn't hold in my smile, reaching over, I grabbed the small mirror from her make up bag and brought it forward for her to see herself.

She sat there, quiet for a long moment, looking carefully into the mirror and gently stroking her clean brows with her index finger.

"…..huh"

"See? Was that so bad?"

I couldn't read her face; she still looked upset though I had no idea why.

"Fine I won't hit you" she huffed," But get off!" and with that she shoved me off her lap causing me to fall over and land on my back to the hardwood floor, luckily missing the table on my way down.

"Ow…"

I didn't understand the justification for pushing over like that. I did what I said I would. Her brows were perfect.

Women are complicated creatures. I haven't even begun to grasp what on Earth could be going on in their mind.

That was then.

Now I would like to think I have a better idea than I have before.

Perhaps she was upset I was right, or she was still uncomfortable with my proper grooming set up.

But that didn't matter anymore.

Because gradually she stopped complaining.

Call me crazy but…I think she looks forward to it.

Not that I would exactly blame her, not to sound rude but I do a rather good job of maintaining eyebrow care.

I tried to do so once a month, more if there was a formal event or important meeting that my Father would send us in his stead.

Like today for instance.

"I'll try to be quick; we still have to pack our things"

"It's ok, Patty is doing it for me, so no rush" she smiled sweetly, taking a seat in a kitchen chair.

"Very well then" with that I carefully took a seat in her lap and took the tweezers she held out for me to take. I felt her hands rest on my thighs, both hands thankfully, and soon she relaxed.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked as I began to work, it eventually became common place to start a conversation as I worked. Perhaps it made things less awkward though that feeling disappeared months ago regardless…at least for me.

"Delhi, it's in India. There are a couple of Death Scythe's in need of assistance. Father said it would be in our best interest if I went to keep the ties with the Death family strong with the meisters over there"

"Oh wow India huh, I heard it's very beautiful over there" Despite keeping my eyes focused on my work I could feel her smiling up at me.

"And you get to see it yourself soon" I smiled, grasping her chin and tilting it gently to the side. Her cheeks suddenly burned a light shade of red as I did so.

I paused a moment, tearing my gaze away from her forehead to look down.

Once she realized I was staring at her burning cheeks in question she quickly looked away and spoke before I could ask.

"S-so how long will we be there?" she sputtered out.

I frowned at this, something was wrong, even if her face wasn't bright red her soul screamed out embarrassment and nervousness.

I kept a firm but gentle grasp on her chin to bring her eyes back to mine, "Liz are you alright?"

She froze like a deer in the headlights, her blush darkening under my gaze; I could've sworn I felt a tighter grip on my legs as she gulped nervously.

"….I….don't…know…" she somehow managed to mumble out.

I blinked, women really are strange creatures.

"Hey losers!"

Patty always had an interesting sense of timing. Liz and I turned to find the youngest Thompson sister with a backpack and two suitcases behind her.

"Are you done with your lap dance yet?" she huffed, tapping on her invisible wrist watch, meaning it was time to go.

"P-patty!" Liz yelped.

"Almost give me a moment" I huffed and turned back to Liz, who was now suddenly pale and jaw open.

Did I miss something?

"What?"

Patty just laughed as she normally does while Liz slowly placed a hand over her face in shame, "My God you are a block head sometimes"

I suppose I did miss something after all.

"Anyway…I'm almost done put our things by the door and we'll leave soon" I sighed, tilting her chin slightly up I began plucking as fast and as accurate as I could under such a sad time restraint.

Art really shouldn't be rushed but it couldn't be helped today.

Patty shrugged and obeyed, taking the bags and suitcase towards the front door, "Okie dokie, just don't get too-"

"Shut up Patty, just shut up" Liz growled before Patty could finish, thus leaving me only to wonder what she could be talking about.

Did I mention that I thoroughly believe that women are telepathic? To each other only of course, how else was Liz able to completely understand and reply to what her sister was about to say before it was said? It wasn't the first time and it will never be the last.

I just learn to accept it and keep on plucking.

In a record time of eight beautiful minutes, I may have slowed down just a bit to let the kitchen clock catch up to my set time but I digress, she was complete and symmetrical. I sat back and smiled down at my work.

"Sorry it was so rushed I'll take it slow next time"

Just like that, Patty was on the floor, rolling as she laughed.

Leaving me rather confused. Did I say something funny again?

For the second time that day Liz brought her hand up to cover her face, "Kid…please stop talking...and you shut up!"

Patty's laughter died only slightly at her sister's not so generous request, "It's not Kid's fault he doesn't know what he's saying" she giggled, hopping back to her feet.

"I don't understand…" I sighed in defeat, finally standing up and removing myself from her lap.

Her hand lingered on my leg just for a moment before she stood up and quickly walked off, hiding herself from me reading her face.

"Exactly, come on we're going to miss our flight"

I watched the two put on their jackets for a moment in silence. Whatever was wrong with Liz, it must be found out soon. This wouldn't be a problem if this was new however this wasn't the first time the awkwardness had returned. If I didn't know any better I felt a small surge of sadness radiating from her soul's core as we parted.

"Hey Liz, I heard India has a special style of eyebrow care called Threading" Patty began as she slipped on her overly pink back pack on.

"Threading? I tried it once, its ok but Kid is better….besides we don't want him to get jealous now" Liz grinned, I was only able to spot a hint of telepathy transferring via eye contact from one sister to another.

Patty giggled and opened the door to begin our journey to India.

"Uh…thanks?" was my only response, but it only made the girls laugh harder.

Women are very strange creatures indeed.

* * *

><p>Based on more Gin-kyo fanart from Deviantart, please go check it out!<p>

That was my first time in Kid POV, whatcha think?

Reviews feed starving author :3

~Swd


End file.
